The thief of his heart
by Lil'Dutchy
Summary: KakaSaku songfic to Sinéad O'Conner's You made me the thief of your heart. All life is suffering, ignorance is bliss. Stealing someone's heart does not involve a life long commitment. It never does. KakaSaku Lemon Oneshot


**KakaSaku songfic to Sinéad O'Conner's _You made me the thief of your heart_ (album: In the name of the Father). I have never written a songfic before but these lyrics matched the drabble in my head perfectly. So I couldn't resist. Wrote it in less than 2 hours. **

**Please Read&Review. Rated M for slight lemon. Written from Sakura's perspective. Yes, Kakashi changes from 'you' to 'he', but it will be obvious as to why when reading the story. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**The thief of his heart**_

* * *

I look at you from across the room, painted blue with cigarette fumes. The sound of glasses fills my ears, but it only serves as background noise. Glasses falling and breaking, people raising their glasses to celebrate one thing or another but mostly: ninja's emptying those glasses at the speed of light at the local watering hole, where I find myself, crammed in a booth near the back.

I focus on your eyes, glued to one of you stupid books. I only began to understand why you liked them so much when you started executing its contents on me. Almost. I look at your silver, unruly hair, knowing I am probably one of few who knows what those hairs actually feel like. Knowing that they are soft and combed, even though they look spiky and in bad need of a cut. I try to feel it again, their softness at my fingertips, but it has been too long.

_I hope you're happy now  
I could never make you so _

I know it's the truth and even though I know I can not change it, it eats me from the inside, tears me apart to see you leave here most nights with an anonymous woman tangled at your side, whispering dirty words in your ear no doubt. If only I could be that woman. If only you'd let me. I know it makes your heart clench to even see me here. I am fully aware of the effects my presence has on you, yet I still come here. Even if my only goal is to show you that I haven't give up on us yet. That I haven't stopped living, even though it feels as though one of my vital organs has been ripped from my body ever since you started ignoring me.

_You were a hard man  
No harder in this world_

That one mission, three months ago. It was rather tough, that much I can remember, although my mind had not been focussing on the main goal of the mission. We became attached. Perhaps close even. We became the friends we once were, all over again. But by that time I had been 24. I was no longer the 12 year old, timid girl you used to teach. And I know that you noticed. I was, and still am today, a full-fledged woman. One you could hardly resist, even though you tried. Oh, you tried.

Nothing ever came from it. Apart from the abandonment afterwards. I invited you over for dinner, even offered to pay for it myself, as I now have a well paid job at the hospital of Konoha. But you refused. When there was no mission, there apparently was no need for us to be around each other. You brushed me aside, pretending we weren't friends. Pretending you did not notice we could have potential as something more than friends. Only because you would probably consider it wrong.

Who has the right to judge what is right and wrong these days anyway? I killed my first man when I was 15, I can hardly call that right. You can even call me sensei these days, if you'd like. I have become quite the accomplished medic, with possibilities to soon surpass even my shishou. I deserved the title of teacher throughout the years. If anything, that should remove any of the final boundaries between us. But you did not care, or at least acted as though you didn't. And so I didn't.

_You made me cold  
And you made me hard _

That one night when we nearly pushed those boundaries and rules to their limit. When you took my face in your large, strong hands and inched in closer. Where your lips brushed over mine, making me realize my eyes had fluttered shut and more importantly: making me realize you weren't wearing your mask. When I opened my eyes, looking straight into two mismatched ones, I knew there was something else other than the wish for us to be friends in those eyes. There was lust, love even.

_And you made me the thief  
Of your heart_

But suddenly, you seemed to realize what you were doing. You muttered something about student and teacher, which infuriated me. You couldn't deny this! But yet, you did, even though I explained that I was your former student and that even though you are a ninja, you can't keep your emotions hidden from the world forever.

_Winter is cold  
Oh, but you're colder still_

I pretend not to care, but I do. The cold stares you give me. The way you look at me as though you look straight through me. It hurts. Far more than you can probably imagine. Even now, as you are reading, I feel as though you are trying to shut me out. Something radiates from your being that is trying very hard not to acknowledge my presence in this room.

Strangely enough, the fact that I am able to influence you like this gives me a feeling of power. A power I'd rather not have if that would mean I could have you. All of you. I know this can't go on forever. That, even if you will not have me, I must at least have tried to convince you otherwise. To tell you how I feel, how much you are hurting me. And that if you won't have me, I wish for us to never see each other again.

When I approach your booth, driven by the feeling of the power I hold over you, you can't help but looking up, if only being polite enough to acknowledge someone in your personal space.

_And for the first time  
I feel like you're mine _

You mumble something that sounds strangely like "kura" when I greet you, which probably means you at least tried to pronounce my name. Why I still love you…I know why. Because I can't see you leaving with any other woman but me. No more. I can't share you. We, or I, I have to fix this. This, whatever it is between us. This tension, this ignorance, annoyance. I want to clear the air. Start over again, try and feel what we felt on that mission. I know my feelings or affections have not changed. And neither have yours.

_I'll share you with the one  
Who will mend what falls apart _

You continue to read, naturally. Although after five minutes, I realize you have not turned a single page. Rather than pointing this out to you, I prefer to watch this scene play itself out. When you must leave, you can do nothing else but to say goodbye to me, because I just so happen to be your only company and people would thing odd of you if you wouldn't. Then again, they probably already do. And it never stopped you in the past to just disappear on Team 7.

But after ten minutes your behaviour starts getting rude. People standing near our table notice our silence. Mostly my silence, and your rude behaviour. The way you are bluntly ignoring me altogether, even though most people here know the pink-haired woman once used to be the silver-haired teacher's student.

_And turn a blind eye  
To the thief of your heart _

But every now and then, when you think I am not looking, which I am, I see your eye shooting up for a second. I know I'm staring and I am aware of the fact that you are looking into my eyes in those seconds. I wore a low cut black top tonight and apparently it has done the trick, even though you always seem to be mesmerized by my eyes. I don't know why. They are just a plain green. Maybe a little brighter than the average but nothing fancy.

After about 20 minutes our silence is deafening and I can't stand it anymore. I gulp down the last contents of a bottle of your sake, which I triumphantly manage to snatch from your hand. I glance down when I lick my lips clean of the remains of the alcohol, only to find you staring at those two pink pieces of flesh. It is tempting, hell, I am tempting him for sure. But I will not be one of his sleazy tramps. Oh no, not this one. If he wants me to whisper dirty words into his ear, it will be me for all times. Any other woman shall not have that right after me.

I have often wondered how it would be to whisper those words into your ear. Words of encouragement whilst you would have me. Shreds of dreams have been haunting my nights which cause me to wake up, a light sheen of sweat covering my pale skin. But when I rise from my seat, straighten my skirt and bid you goodnight, you show no intention of leaving with me. You obviously gave up on us. But I haven't, and I will continue to play this game of cat and mouse, the way I have done over the past weeks.

_Oh, you lost  
Oh, you lost  
Hope  
You lost hope_

When I leave the crowded bar, I rest against the cold brick wall on the outside. I breathe in the sweet summer air, wondering why I can't have my happiness. As I start walking my way home I hear a lot of noise coming from the bar. It seems someone has started a fight. Again. I keep walking. I don't want to be witness to something like that. It could jeopardize my own ass. Only when I hear the owner of the bar screaming something about "him having to pay for the damage himself, the ignorant, rude bastard!", my speed decreases.

I stop dead in my tracks when I see a mop of silver hair from the corner of my eye. I shriek in surprise when I'm being hauled off my feet and shoved up against a dark alley wall by a male ninja. An angry, sexually charged, silver-haired ninja. Also known as Hatake Kakashi.

_You lost hope_

You lost the hope that you could ignore me. You can't. It's rather obvious that you can't. Your hands are on me faster than I can register. You smooth your hands up and down my sides whilst pushing your body against mine in an almost animalistic way. The growl in my ear doesn't help much to calm the stampedes of butterflies that have suddenly appeared in my lower-abdomen.

"What do you want from me, Sakura?"

I want to answer him. I want to tell him that all I want for him is to stop ignoring me. To stop acting like I don't exist. Like I mean nothing to him. To stop acting like I do not turn him on. Because the bulge that is pressing persistently between my legs betrays his every intention. And I can't say that I dislike the feeling. If anything, I grind myself to it, trying to relieve some of the aching that is going on between my legs, at the junction of my thighs.

Yet I can't help but suppress the smell of metal that is entering my nose. When I look down, his face buried at the crook of my neck, planting hot open-mouthed kisses there, I see my top shining in the light of the moon with a liquid. Being a medic I immediately recognize it.

"You destroyed that booth, didn't you?" I whisper whilst taking his larger hands in my smaller ones. They are bleeding heavily. He presses against me again, igniting the fire burning within my core but I have to heal him first. It is my profession and I will not have him bleeding to death whilst making love to me.

_I'll never wash these clothes  
I want to keep the stain  
Your blood to me is precious  
Nor would I spill it in vain_

When my chakra has healed his wounds, he is on the move again. He never explains why he destroyed the booth and Kami only knows what else. I know why. He is frustrated. Frustrated because his mind tells him he can't have me, but his body and heart do not agree.

"Why do you let me do these things?" he asks thickly, his ragged breaths tickling my supple skin. His hands squeeze my bottom, causing me to arch my back and push myself onto his hard member. We moan in unison. So far, the real Kakashi has exceeded all of my fantasies.

"Because I love you." I tell him. It sounds so wrong, it came out wrong. It came out the way people on daytime soaps would declare their passionate love for one another. But Kakashi seemingly doesn't care as he violently claims my lips as his own next. All point of talk is lost after this, only the soft panting of his name in syllables leaves my lips on occasion. His tongue intertwines with mine and I gently suck it. His hands cup my breasts through the inadequate clothing of only my top. In only moments it goes from shrugging off his vest to hoisting up against the wall, my legs wrapped around his calves and my hands roaming over his broad chest, hips grinding.

When I break our kiss, my lungs screaming for much needed air, I feel the earth spinning. The next moment I find myself in a dark room. It takes me some time to recognize it as my own apartment. He can read my thoughts. I know he can. He knows what I want and how to give that to me. I know he wants it too.

_Your spirit sings  
Though your lips never part _

Directing me towards my bedroom, I'm being discarded of my top and skirt. His hands are everywhere: squeezing my bottom through my lace panties, pinching my erect nipples between his perversely skilled fingers, cupping my face for another searing and demanding kiss. It's hard to keep up.

He roughly lays me down on my bed and hovers over me. Discarding himself of his shirt, undershirt and mask, he smirks down at my semi-naked form. I have seen his face some times before but yet I'm captivated by his beauty. I'm panting heavily, aching to be touched. And apparently, Kakashi sees no point in wasting time as he latches on to one of my dusty peaks whilst he unapologetically starts to rub, grope and touch me between my legs.

I squirm under him, wiggling and rubbing myself against the painful erection in his pants. Sliding my panties down and off my legs, I feel a large, long finger penetrating my body. I know he only wants me as wet as possible as soon as possible but I don't care. The feeling of finally having him, all of him is too tempting and I am absolutely lost in it.

He kisses me then, continuing to pump now two fingers in and out of me and kneading my breast, wet with his saliva. I can only imagine the erotic picture we are making right now. His pumping becomes more violent and I can see his brow twitching, along with another part of his body I can imagine. He now starts hitting a hidden point of pleasure deep within my body and I can't help but push myself onto his fingers, wanting more of this delicious feeling that is almost plain madness. But when I feel I can't take this anymore, needing some sort of release, his digits leave my body and this simultaneously leaves me unfulfilled.

Nearly killing the man for doing this to me, my anger swiftly fades when I realize he is pulling his pants and boxers down just far enough to release his erect member. It is twitching against his stomach and for a moment I panic at his size. I feel the broad tip of his cock parting my slick folds and with one harsh thrust, he is inside of me, turning the key in the lock and keeping it in place. He draws out, then roughly pushes back in. I could almost come undone on the spot, if it weren't for the fact that I want to draw this out and make it the most pleasurable for the both of us. I know my firm contractions are driving him mad.

We move in unison until we reach a steady rhythm. I scream every time he enters me, his size not causing me any pain, just the feeling of having him inside of me almost too much to bear.

Out. Thrust. Turn. Grind.

We continue this pace until he starts speeding up, coming close to his own release. It only takes him a couple of final rough slams inside my tightening canal for him to throw the two of us into ultimate bliss, experiencing raw, carnal pleasure. He screams his release in a withdrawn scream, but I can't help but notice he tries to swallow my name and fails. It makes me smile.

_Singing only to me  
The thief of your heart _

The next morning, I wake up feeling raw and swollen on the inside, wondering how I am ever going to be able to walk again. After our first time together, he took me two more times, and allowed me to ride him once in-between. He was dominating, that was for sure. No words were spoken but then again: why speak when there are no words needed to describe what we have?

I stand corrected: why speak when there are no words needed to describe what we had?

Because he is gone. When I woke up, I realized his warm body was no longer there. There was nobody holding me and it hurt. He gave me what I wanted. We never agreed to anything else. The way of the ninja: take what you get when you can, life is short so make the most of it. I am nothing but another sleazy tramp he has taken to bed.

_Oh, you lost_

Oh, you lost  
Oh, you lost  
Hope  
You lost hope

And with him, so have I.

* * *

**It's sad, isn't it? I'm really into dramatic fics atm O.o Please review! Thanx!**

**Lil' D. **


End file.
